


All’s Fair in Love and Pokémon

by TerraYoung



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: M/M, One of my rare fics that isn't in 2nd person p.o.v, Set between Seasons 3 and 4
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-07
Updated: 2019-02-07
Packaged: 2019-10-24 03:14:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17696603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TerraYoung/pseuds/TerraYoung
Summary: Prompt from SophiainSpace - Len returns, thanks to something Zari does





	All’s Fair in Love and Pokémon

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SophiaCatherine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SophiaCatherine/gifts).



 

""Are you sure this is safe, Z?"," Zari mutters under her breath as she reaches for a screwdriver. ""Maybe we should just stick to Cisco's portal device"." She adjusts a few screws, then puts it down again. "Yeah, well, one day we're  _really_  going to need to time travel across parallel universes, and who'll be laughing then?" Zari adds a few finishing touches. "Not you, that's for sure."

The former time courier gleams in the low light of Zari's room. It's a hair thicker than before and has a metallic circle resting on the top. Zari admires it for a moment before slipping it onto her wrist. 

"Okay, time-space courier, don't fail me now." Zari presses a few buttons and an inter-dimensional portal appears. She grabs her pre-prepared note, reading "If this makes it through, please sign your name and Earth and send it back", crosses her fingers, and tosses it through the portal. 

It takes a few minutes for the note to return, by which point Zari's almost given up. The note bounces off her head and lands in her lap. There's writing on the formerly blank side that says, "Leonard Snart, N/A, and who is sending this?".

"What the hell does "N/A" mean?" Zari asks. She glances back at the note. "And why am I asking you?" Zari scribbles a reply and tosses the note back through. 

This time, the note is even quicker to return through the portal. It still hits Zari in the head, though it rolls a bit out of her initial reach. 

"Never heard of you," the reply says, "but good to know Hunter's merry band of misfits is still out there. I'm stuck in some kind of void, almost like the time vortex. Mind if I come through - it's been years since I've been on solid ground."

Zari simply adds, "Sure".

The note never returns. Instead, a man steps through the portal. Other than an almost-beard and bags under his eyes, he doesn't look too worse for wear from his time in the void. He breathes a sigh of relief once he's fully in Zari's room, and doesn't blink when she closes the portal.

"Ms. Tomaz, I presume?" He drawls. 

Zari snorts. "'Zari' is fine. I'm betting you're Leonard Snart?"

"You'd bet right." Snart settles onto Zari's armchair. "So what Earth am I on now?"

"One." Zari sends a glare his way, but ignores it. "I was trying to send a message to your doppelgänger on Earth-X, but I'm still working out the kinks on this." She raises the time-space courier. "Don't tell the others about that, though. They'd never let me hear the end of it."

"I can imagine." Snart raises an eyebrow. "I'd say this is my Earth, but I've heard each claims they're the first. Any ideas on how to tell if I'm on the right one? There's no place like home, after all."

"I can scan you in the medbay, Mr. Snart," Gideon announces. "Each Earth has its own vibrational frequency - a scan would reveal if yours matches the rest of the world."

"Can you make sure Mick doesn't see me? I don't want to get his hopes up if I'm not his Earth's Leonard Snart."

Zari checks the time. "Mick's usually in the galley about now. If we hurry, we should be able to get to the medbay without him noticing."

"Then lead the way -" Snart stands up and gestures to the door- " _Zari_."

Zari rolls her eyes, but goes to wave the door open. 

 

XxXx

 

They manage to get to the medbay without  _anyone_  noticing. It's a near thing though - the door just barely closes behind Snart before Ray walks by. He's whistling some kind of showtune. 

Snart shakes his head at the sound. "At least Raymond is still the same."

"'Raymond'?" Zari echoes. 

"Never knew your own teammate's full name?"

"No, I  _knew_  it. I just never heard anyone  _use it_  for him. He only ever mentioned it once, himself." Zari looks around. "Gideon? What do we do next?"

"Mr. Snart needs to hop onto one of the medical beds," Gideon answers. "From there I can scan his frequency to see if it match this Earth's. If it doesn't, I will compare it to each Earth I have samples of in order to find a match."

Snart nods his assent, then slowly gets onto one the nearest bed. It's hard to tell if he's in pain or simply hasn't used those muscles in a while. A blue light runs up and down Snart's body for about a minute. It fades out, but Gideon remains silent. 

"Well, Gideon?" Snart asks, his tone dry as a bone. "What's the verdict?"

"Welcome home, Mr. Snart," Gideon replies. Snart's shoulders slump slightly. "Would you like me to inform Mr. Rory?"

A strange look flickers over Snart's face. "Not yet."

Gideon confirms his request, and then the room falls silent. 

"So, what's up?" Zari leans against a nearby wall. "Thought you'd be chomping at the bit to reunite with your husband." Snart raises an eyebrow. "What? It came up once when he got drunk. And for all Mick hates discussing emotions, he's shit at hiding his own. You can spot the recently widowed vibes from miles away."

"I died on him," Snart finally says. "I'd do it again if I had to, but I made a promise that it would always be me and him against the world. That we'd go out together, if we went out at all. I'm just - I don't know how he's going to react."

"Knowing Mick, his gut reaction would probably be punching you." Zari lets out a breath. "But depending on your PDA tolerance, I'd bet on a kiss or a hug next." She shakes her head. "You know 'im better than I do, though."

Snart lifts up a finger. "Ah, but you've known him more recently. All of this-" he gestures vaguely in the air- "and being part of a team might've changed him." A brief hint of sadness flickers across Snart's face. It's gone just as quickly as it arrived. 

"Mick's gotten a bit less murder-y and a bit more drunk from what I've heard," Zari says, "but I haven't heard much. You won't know until you talk to him, though. Gideon -"

"What are you -"

"Yes, Ms. Tomaz?" Gideon asks.

"-Mind asking Mick to get to the medbay? Don't tell him why."

"Certainly."

"-doing?" Snart finishes. 

Zari smirks. "Ripping off the band-aid. You're welcome."

Snart just glares at her in response. Somehow he manages to keep it going until the medbay doors slide open. Then his head snaps up so quickly Zari's half-concerned he's given himself whiplash. 

Mick and Snart stare at each other for what seems like an eternity.

"Can - Can you see 'im, too?" Mick asks, finally turning away to face Zari. 

"Yeah, he's real, Rory," Zari answers. "And he's this Earth's Leonard Snart - Gideon checked." She pushes off against the wall and towards Mick. "You better thank me in your vows if you end up renewing them. Or dedicate your next book to me. Either's fine." Zari waves open the door. "Just don't have your reunion sex in here - Sara will almost definitely kill you."

 

XxXx

 

"Mind if I come in?" Snart asks. It's the day after his touching reunion with Mick, and Zari's in the middle of a Pokémon battle with the Elite Four. She sighs, sets the game aside, and waves Snart in. "Thanks."

"You're welcome." Zari nods to the only other open chair - which isn't the armchair. "Why're you here? Hard to believe Mick'd let you out of his sight this soon."

Snart smirks. "It was a bit of a battle getting him to agree to this, yes, but I wanted to come here on my own." The smirk fades into something that's a bit more genuine. "Thought I should thank you for bringing me back. The time vortex wasn't a fun place to be, and... a bit lonely, if I'm being honest." 

"Doesn't seem like it would be party central," Zari replies. "And you're welcome." She whips up a mini tornado. "But Snart? If you break Mick's heart again or betray the team, I  _will_  figure out a way to send you back."

"Fair enough." Snart studies Zari for a moment. ""Leonard" is fine, by the way. You rescued me - only makes sense we be in a first name basis."

Zari shrugs. Her gaze flicks from Leonard, to her game, and back. "Ever play Pokémon? I can switch it to multiplayer battle mode."

"Any particular reason for this olive branch?" Leonard asks. "And, yes, I have."

"I always thought that one of the best ways to get to know someone is to see how they'd set up their ideal team," Zari says. "And since you and I both know Ray's gonna force us all into a team-building exercise, maybe we could use this to get out of it." She rolls her eyes, then starts setting up the game. "Better than trust falls."

"Raymond actually tried that?"

"And somehow got Mick to do it with him."

"Things really  _have_  changed while I was gone." Leonard raises an eyebrow. 

Zari snorts. "Just wait until you hear about the Voltron Beebo incident."

"The what now?"

"It's a long story..."


End file.
